A Cat suki
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Naruko menemukan suatu gulungan yang dipendam dalam tanah halaman rumahnya! Apa isi gulungan itu? apa reaksi dari Naruto dan Sasuke, teman satu rumahnya? Dan apa yang akan terjadi?


A Cat suki

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Genre: Humor/Parody

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Akatsuki

Rated: T

Summary: Naruko menemukan suatu gulungan yang dipendam dalam tanah halaman rumahnya! Apa isi gulungan itu? apa reaksi dari Naruto dan Sasuke, teman satu rumahnya? Dan apa yang akan terjadi?

.

Author's Note: ini mengandung OOC! xD dan Gajenessly bertebaran dimana-mana! Hati-hati akan ranjau kucing! xD disini Natsu jadi pemeran hantu! (what?)

Dari judulnya apakah sudah ketahuan, Akatsuki jadi apa di FanFic ini? xD Maaf ya Natsu menjadikan Akatsuki OOC banget dan...yaah, begitulah!

Bila para readers menikmati FanFic ini, Natsu turut senang! ^_^

Happy Reading! Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah, di salah satu rumah yang berada di Kanohagakure no sato...ups, Konohagakure no sato maksudnya. Tinggal tiga orang disana. Mereka hidup bersama. Bagaimana ceritanya mereka hidup bersama, jangan tanya. Author juga gak tahu. –Author dipanggang-

Di salah satu kamar yang dipenuhi hal berwarna orange dan kuning, terlelap seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan kedua pipi ada garis mirip kumis rubah, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto terlelap di tempat tidurnya yang _single size_ yang dipenuhi gambar rubah. Sungai nil mengalir dengan lancarnya dari sudut bibirnya, membasahi sarung bantalnya yang Natsu yakini sudah berkali-kali menjadi korban terkena iler Naruto.

Matahari udah naik, burung udah bercuit-cuitan, ayam udah berkokok, tanaman udah pada berfotosintesis, nih orang belum bangun juga. Gimana cara bangunin nih manusia rubah ya? –Author dilempar mangkuk ramen-

Ah! Natsu tau! Coba Natsu beginikan aja!

Natsu genggam sprei kasur Naruto, lalu tarik sekuat tenaga badak.

Wuutss...

Gubraaakk...

Naruto terjungkal ke lantai dengan kaki mengangkang. Terlihat di bagian –piiip celana boxernya yang bercorak rubah, udah bolong hingga memperlihatkan celana dalamnya.

"Adoooh! Siapa sih yang bikin gue jatuh!? Lagi enak-enak mimpiin Sakura-_chan, _malah di ganggu! Sakura-_chan _hampir gue reppe-reppein nih!" omel Naruto dengan mata lima watt.

Ih, Naruto mesuuumm! Awas! Shannaro melayang!

Naruto melihat ke luar jendela. "Walah, udah pagi ternyata. Mo sarapan dulu ah." Naruto bangkit dari mengangkangnya, berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya yang berwarna orange, membuka pintunya, dan keluar dari kamar.

.

.

"Woy! Teme! _Ohayou_!" sapa Naruto sambil garuk-garuk ketek. Dia udah di ruang makan. Disana ada ayam warna biru lagi ngunyah roti. –Kusanagi melayang-

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dengan CUEKnya. Masih aja makan roti selai tomat. (dafuq?)

Naruto mau duduk di kursi makan untuk sarapan, eh malah kepalanya dilemparin stoples selai jeruk sama Sasuke.

Duaakk...

"Adaww! Teme! Apaan sih!? Main lempar aja!" omel Naruto sambil ngelus-ngelus kepalanya yang udah ada telornya.

"Muka bantal tuh. Cuci muka gih. Sana gosok gigi. Dasar jorok." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram. Dia berbalik berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Setelah byarr byuur byarr byuur dan gosok gigi, Naruto balik ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Naruto udah pakai kaos dengan tulisan 'I (love) Fox'nya. Pakai celana jins yang warnanya udah mulai pudar.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursi makan. Menikmati sarapannya. Setelah udah nelen 4 kunyahan roti ke perut, Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Naruko-_chan_ dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Masih di kamarnya kali?" jawab Sasuke dengan tanya.

"Masih tidur?" tanya Naruto.

"Gak. Pas gue bangun pagi, gue liat sarapan udah siap di meja. Pasti Naruko yang nyiapin." Jawab Sasuke sambil minum jus tomatnya.

"Ooh."

.

.

"_Anikiiii_! _Ohayouuuu_!" terdengar suara yang memekakan telinga dari sosok kuning betina. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua dan di pipinya ada garis hitam mirip seperti Naruto. dia memakai _dress _warna kuning selutut dengan celana panjangnya.

Rubah dan Ayam –rasengan n chidori aktif- menoleh ke arah kucing betina –dibekep- yang menyapa si Rubah –di rasentarengan-.

"Oi, _imouto_! _Ohayou_!" sahut Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Gadis kuning itu bernama Naruko Uzumaki, adiknya si Naruto. Naruko duduk di kursi makan.

"Oh, _ohayou _Sasuke _nii-chan_!" sapa Naruko dengan senyuman sehangat matahari.

Sasuke malu-malu ayam –sharingan aktif- gegara di sapa Naruko. –acieeh-

"_Ohayou_." Sahut Sasuke.

Naruko menggigit rotinya. Dia bertanya kepada dua lelaki di hadapannya. "Kalian nanti mau kemana nih?"

"Gak tau. Palingan cuma keliling-keliling komplek aja." Jawab Naruto.

"Ooh."

"Naruko sendiri gimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. –aaaww- :3

"Aku? Aku di rumah doang. Gak kemana-mana." Jawab Naruko. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Di rumah ngapain? Bosen kali." Ujar Naruto sambil ngambil keju dari mangkuk kecil berisikan keju potong.

"Biarin. Aku kan harus nyuci baju, masak makan siang, nyapu, ngepel, ngelap kaca, beresin kamar, nyiram tanaman, dll!" jawab Naruko semangat.

"Bah. Pekerjaan babu." Ucap Naruto.

"Biarin week! Aku kan gak sejorok _Aniki_! Aku selalu menjaga kebersihan!" ujar Naruko sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Naruto. Naruto balas dengan mengusap-usap rambut Naruko sampai berantakan dengan gemas.

"Kamu yaaa..!" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir. Naruko nyengir juga.

"Yehehehehe!" Naruko rapikan kembali rambutnya.

_Wow, calon ibu yang baik. Asiiik!_, batin Sasuke bahagia. Wehwehweh, Sasuke lope-lope sama Naruko~ :3

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoo! Naruko-_chan_! Kami keliling-keliling dulu yaa!" seru Naruto kepada Naruko.

"Iyaaa! Hati-hati di jalaaaan!" sahut Naruko.

SasuNaru keluar dari rumah. Mereka keliling-keliling buat nyari udara segar. Atau biar gak bosen aja.

Pas di jalan, mereka ketemu SakuHina. SakuHina lagi belanja di tukang sayur. Naruto yang melihat Sakura, langsung merah-merah merona. Sasuke biasa aja. Sakura hepi hepi ketemu Sasuke. sedangkan Hinata malu-malu tapi mau ketemu Naruto.

"_Ohayou, _Sakura-_chan_! Hinata-_chan_!" sapa Naruto.

"_O-Ohayou, _Naruto-_kun_." Sahut Hinata malu-malu tapi mau. Sakura gak nyahut, dia asik aja nyoba sapa-sapain Sasuke.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-_kuuun_~~" sapa Sakura sambil mainin rambut permen karetnya.

"Hn." Hanya dua huruf yang diucapkan Sasu.

"Mau kemana~?"

"Hn."

"_Hn_ itu apa~?"

"Hn."

"Iih, Sasu baiiik deeeh~~" hah? Cuma bilang 'hn' dibilang baik? Ckck..

Naruto terbakar api cemburu. Hinata masih aja asyik mandangin wajah Naruto.

"Ehem, Teme. Kita keliling-keliling lagi yok. Agak panas nih disini." Ucap Naruto sambil masang senyum palsu.

"Hn." Sasuke dan Naruto kembali keliling-keliling.

"Dadaaaahh~~" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Hinata hanya masang wajah kecewa. Karena lagi asyik-asyiknya mandangin wajah Naruto, eh mereka malah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima, _Naruko-_chaaan_!" Naruto dan Sasuke pulang. Mereka melihat di dalam rumah gak ada Naruko.

"Kemana Naruko-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mulai panik. Dia cari Naruko ke setiap sudut rumah. Di lubang wc, di tabung gas elpiji, dalam lemari, mesin cuci, kolong tempat tidur, dll. Tapi gak ketemu. Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin gegara panik.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dunnooo..." jawab Naruto.

"_ANIKIIIII_! SASUKE _NII-CHAAAANNN_! COBA KESINI BENTARRR AJAAAA!" mereka berdua terperangah akan teriakan orang yang mereka cari-cari.

"KAMU DIMANA, NARUKO-_CHAAAAAANNNN_?" tanya Naruto tak kalah keras dengan suara Naruko.

"DI HALAMAAAAANNN!"

Wuuushh...

Drapp..drapp...

Sasuke secepat kilat berlari ke halaman. Naruto menganga. "Oii! Teme! Tungguuu!"

.

"Kau kenapa Naruko?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ini nih, _nii-chan_. Apaan ini ya?" tanya Naruko sambil menunjukkan sebuah gulunga yang kotor karena tanah. Di dekatnya ada lubang bekas digali.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto yang baru datang.

"Jangan tanyakan hal yang tak kutahu, _aniki no bakaaa_! –ttebayoo!" jawab Naruko.

"Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa nemu itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pas aku jemur cucian, aku ngeliat ada sesuatu yang bersinar dari sana." Naruko menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah lubang yang ia gali. "Aku penasaran. Ku gali aja. Terus aku nemu ini deh."

"Coba kamu buka gulungannya." Ujar Sasuke. Naruko mengangguk. Ia buka gulungan itu. Sasuke dan Naruto berjongkok di belakang Naruko yang juga berjongkok. (bang! Udah penuh tuh bang!) –dicekek-

Sreeek...

"Ada tulisannya." Ucap Naruko.

"Coba kamu baca." Ucap Naruto. Naruko mengangguk.

"Pada yang terhormat, yang telah menemukan gulungan ini. Saya selaku dulunya pemilik gulungan ini meminta kepada kalian yang menemukan gulungan ini, untuk melakukan apa yang saya suruh. Yaitu tolong maksimal 3 orang menapakkan sebelah tangannya ke atas tulisan ini lalu menyerukan 'datanglah!'! bila kalian melakukannya, kalian akan mendapatkan anugrah yang akan keluar dari gulungan ini. Bila kalian mengabaikannya, siap-siap dapat ciuman dari saya. Salam sayang, Orochimaru si ular seksi dan Kabuto Yakushi si ular smart." Naruko membacakan tulisan di gulungan itu.

"Idih, ciuman katanya!? Naujubileh!" Naruto berjengit.

"What the? Orochimaru si ular seksi dan Kabuto Yakushi si ular smart?" Sasuke keki.

Naruko yang membaca tulisan ini hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Coba deh kita turutin. Gue ogah dapet ciuman dari orang itu!" ujar Naruto.

"Tapi kayaknya ni gulungan udah tua. Pasti orang itu udah mati kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tapi aku penasaran nih! Coba yuk kita lakukan!" ucap Naruko semangat.

"Hmm, iya deh kalau untuk Naruko sayang." Sasuke ngelus-ngelus rambut Naruko. –aaawww~-

"Okelah kalau begitu. Kita coba yak!" ucap Naruto. mereka mengangguk. Sebelah tangan mereka di tapakkan ke atas tulisan itu.

"Datanglah!" seru NaruSasuNaru

Buuusshh...

Muncul asap tebal dari gulungan itu.

"Waks!" mereka langsung berdiri mundur ke belakang. "Wacauu! Wacauu! Hiyaaah!" mereka bertiga memperagakan gerakan karate yang di mata Natsu itu gerakan nari gogo.

Wuuush...

Set..! set..! set..! set..!

Keluar suatu sosok dari sana. Sosok kecil yang mungil. Mereka bertiga mengernyit bingung.

"Pa'an tuh?" tanya Naruto.

Asap tebal itu habis. Menampakkan 10 kucing berbagai warna memakai pakaian warna hitam dengan ada corak awan merah di pakaian itu. ada warna oranye, biru langit, hitam, biru laut, putih, ungu gelap, merah, kuning, oranye coklat, dan hitam putih. Juga masing-masing mereka punya gaya penampilan yang berbeda!

Kucing warna oranye di wajahnya ada tindikannya dan matanya aneh banget, yang biru langit di kepala dekat telinganya bertengger origami kertas berbentuk bunga dan wajahnya imut-imut manis cantik kayak kucing betina, yang hitam bulunya lebat dan ada cekungan di dekat kedua matanya, yang biru laut wajahnya hampir mirip-mirip beda sama ikan hiu, yang putih bulunya klimis dan dia memakai kalung dengan kepala kalungnya berbentuk seperti 3 sabit, yang ungu gelap pakai cadar kayak orang india, yang merah mukanya maniiiiiiissss banget dan matanya hazel dengan kalung berhiaskan boneka kayu kecil, yang kuning bulu ekornya lebat dan matanya azure dengan memakai kalung berhiaskan mini patung tanah liat bentuk burung, yang oranye coklat pakai topeng muter dengan satu lubang untuk matanya, dan yang hitam putih blasteran itu pakai flytrap di kepalanya dan matanya kuning bulat.

Mereka bertiga mangap-mangap kayak kekurangan oksigen. Ada 10 kucing rainbow di depan mata, dan itu sangat tidak wajar!

"K-Kalian ini apa?" tanya Naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk 10 kucing itu dengan telunjuk yang gemetaran.

"Kami? Nyaan~" sahut kucing biru langit.

"Kami adalah~..." kucing oranye menaikkan satu tangannya dan berdiri dengan dua kaki. Diikuti kucing-kucing lainnya.

Sat..! Set..! Sat..! Set..!

"KAMI ADALAH A CAT SUKI, MEOOWW~~ " formasi mereka mirip dengan gaya power ranger. NaruSasuNaru mangap-mangap lebih lebar lagi melihat ada kucing warna-warni yang super keren karena bisa gaya dan ngomong.

"Ah? Eh? Uh? Oh?" NaruSasuNaru udah kayak orang bloon.

"Namaku Painnya~, meow." Kucing oranye mata reagge memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kon-nyaan~, nyaan~!" kucing biru langit memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Icatchi, hnnyaan~" Kucing hitam memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kisameow~ salam kenal, miaww~!" kucing biru laut muka blaster hiu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Sasomeow~ nyaaa~" Kucing merah memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Deifurra, unnyaa nyaa~!" kucing kuning memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hidan-nyaan~" kucing putih klimis memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Catkuzu, meongg~" kucing ungu gelap bercadar memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Catsu, miaaww~" kucing hitam putih flytrap memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Tobinyaan anak baiik meoww~!" kucing topeng muter memperkenalkan diri.

NaruSasuNaru masih nganga dengan tidak elitnya. Di bumi ini ada kucing warna-warni bisa ngomong? Sejak kapan? Dan kenapa bisa keluar dari gulungan?

"A-A cat suki?" tanya Naruto. Para kucing mengangguk.

"Kami yang akan menjaga kalian nyaan~ kalian pemilik kami yang baru nyaaan~" ujar Kon-nyaan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

Pemilik yang baru? Dari kucing jadi-jadian?

"Aku sudah bosan dengan oro-nyaa~ cabul sama genit sih nyaaa~" ucap Sasomeow.

"iyaa, unnyaa~ tapi lebih pervert Leader, unnyaaa~" ucap Deifurra.

"Kau mau mati, meoww?" tanya Painnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Waaaw nyaaa~! Ampun, unnyaa! Ampuun~!" Deifurra sujud-sujud di kaki mungil Painnya.

"Nagato-nyaan~ jangan cari ribut nyaaan~" tegur Kon-nyaan.

"Iya, Kon-nyaan sayangg~ meow."

Icatchi memandang empat mata kepada Saskay –di chidori-. Begitu pula dengan Saskay.

_Entah kenapa tuh kucing item yang namanya Icatchi itu bikin gue pingin mandangin mulu,_ batin Saskay turkay ayamkay **#plaakkuplakkbughduessh**

_Entah napa yang rambut pantat bebek bikin aku mau peluk-pelukin, hnnyaaa~,_ batin Icatchi.

Terjadi saling pandang memandang *SFX: love song* **#deziggh** diantara Saskay dan Icatchi. Perlahan tapi tidak pasti(?), kaki mereka berjalan mendekati masing-masing. Lalu pelukan ala teletubbies.

"Gak tau kenapa, gue merasa kita udah terikat satu sama lain." Ujar Saskay sambil meluk-meluk angkat Icatchi. Icatchi jilat-jilat kecil pipi Saskay, membuat Saskay tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga, hnnyaaa~" ucap Icatchi.

NaruNaru (Naruto x Naruko) kedip-kedip liat SasuIcat (Sasuke x Icatchi). Ada apa dengan pemuda yang sifatnya sedingin es itu? Salah makan ya? Kurang minum baygon, Sas? *tinju melayang*

"Nyaaa~ nyaaa~ meooww~" Painnya dan Kon-nyaan menghampiri Naruto. mendumel-dumel di kaki Naruto selayaknya gaya kucing minta perhatian.

Peesshh...

Luluh lah hati rubah Naruto, wajahnya udah merah-merah merona. Naruto gendong mereka di masing-masing tangannya. Painnya dan Kon-nyaan naik ke atas bahu Naruto dan jilat-jilat pipi dan dagu Naruto.

"Ehehehehe...!" kekeh Naruto.

3 kucing udah dapat perhatian dari 2 tuannya, sementara 7 kucing lainnya?

"Kyahahahaha...! Aduh~ lucunya kalian. Ahahahaha...! Ahh, geli!" Naruko tertawa geli karena 7 kucing lainnya yang minta perhatian dari Naruko. Saat itu Naruko sedang duduk di tanah.

Hidan-nyaan lagi jilat-jilat pipi Naruko, Catkuzu lagi dumel-dumel di pinggang Naruko, Tobinyaan dan Catsu lagi main-main di kaki Naruko, Kisameow lagi mendengkur di gendongan Naruko, Deifurra lagi ada di kepala Naruko dan mendengkur, dan Sasomeow lagi main-mainin rambut Naruko yang panjang. Ooh, kawaiinyaaa~ *Author nge-fly*

Sepertinya hari-hari Naruto, Sasuke, dan Naruko akan diisi oleh kehadiran 10 kucing lucu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

Author's Note: humor/parody-nya gak kerasa. -_- hh..

Natsu masih harus belajar lagi!

FanFic ini Natsu buat karena terinspirasi oleh salah satu gambar Akatsuki di fp! Disana ada wujud Akatsuki jadi kucing dengan nama-namanya yang bikin Natsu ngakak dan tak terlupakan. xD :v

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk kemajuan FanFic ini! :') Flame akan Natsu terima, karena memang humor/parody-nya gak kerasa. :'(

R&R, minna?


End file.
